


Would that be so Bad?

by shapeshifterdean99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholic John, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Dean, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Drug Use, Fist Fights, Kid Sam, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Professor Castiel, Student Dean, Top Castiel, it gets kind of fucked up im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifterdean99/pseuds/shapeshifterdean99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off Dean is underage drinking and snorting coke, he finds his professor snorting coke, and then his professor wants to fuck him. Dean did come out here in the first place to find someone to have angry sex with, so why not just have sex with his professor? Would that be so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would that be so Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and has taken me quite some time to write and review. So I hope you enjoy!

Dean loves college; I mean he fucking loves it. He never thought he would be able to attend college due to his father constantly nagging him to take up the family business. Dean never wanted to take part in the family business. Sure he went on a few trips with his dad to help him out with his work, and yeah he was kind of good at it, but it was not him. Dean had no idea what he wanted to study at college; he just knew he wanted to go. Especially if that meant setting a good example for his extremely smart little brother Sammy. Although, Dean was in a constant state of partying, drinking, doing drugs, and having sex, he just wanted to set a good example. However, he was planning on having as much fun as he could there, no matter what it takes.

Dean was enrolled in a four year school, but could not afford staying on campus so he did commute every day. Which did mean he could keep using his favorite car, baby. He wanted to live on campus for sure, but learning he would not be able to keep his beloved car with him his first year of attending, he soon gave up the thought.

Even though John, the boy’s father, would not admit it, he was proud of Dean for attending college. He never thought his eldest son had cared about school, until Dean was begging to go. Although Dean is learning and studying up, John knows what is going on behind closed doors. He has seen Dean come home a few times higher than a kite, or drunk out of his mind, or has heard suspicious moans coming from his son’s room. He tries to stay out of Dean’s private life as much as possible; John was never much for being a true father figure. He is also not stupid, he knows his son loves to party and have random hook ups with strangers, a boy at his age should. However, John does not support his son’s potentially bad ending lifestyle.

 

Dean’s whole body quickly grew rigid as he came to his climax. The girl beneath him, Lisa a fellow classmate in his math lab, was shaking with pleasure. Their ragged breath intertwined in a hot sweaty mess as a slight slick of sweat had built up over their bodies. Dean rolled over on his back next to the girl while they both came down from their sensual highs.

“Oh my god,” Lisa drawled as she wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, “My boyfriend never makes me come like that.”

Dean laughed at her remark while he took off his condom, tying it off, and tossing it in the nearest bin.

“Well, I bet your boyfriend doesn’t even eat you out.” Dean quirks an eyebrow at her in question, she giggles.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Her fingers slowly dance along Dean’s chest, “He says it degrades him and it tastes bad.” She sighed as she watched her fingers.

Dean frowned, looking around her dorm. They had shut the lights off, but there was still a dull source of light coming from the night sky through the windows. Her light touches on his chest felt nice. He then quickly rolled back on top of her, pulling her legs over his broad shoulders.

“It doesn’t taste bad,” He stated with a smirk while she giggled, “He isn’t a man if he doesn’t like the taste of his girl.”

Dean was about to go back at it, when the door to the room opened and a voice was heard.

“Lisa, I brought your textbooks that you wanted, I was thinking we could start at chapter—“ and behold it was the boyfriend.

He gaped at the scene and dropped the books. Dean knew it was his cue to go, but being the cocky self he is, he did not even move a muscle, even though Lisa had gasped and tried grabbing at the sheets.

“I heard you don’t like the taste of her pussy?” Dean said, obnoxiously. He saw the boyfriend’s hand’s folding into fists and anger filling his eyes.

“What the fuck!” He yelled, pouncing onto Dean and socking him right in the face.

Dean fell back and rolled onto the floor from the punch. He quickly pulled his boxers on to give himself some decency while he beat the shit out of this prick. Dean loved fighting, he had to admit that. He loved pissing girl’s boyfriends off just to get a good fight..

Dean smiled as he stood back up, blood dripping from his mouth. He motioned for the guy to come at him in which he did. He grabbed Dean around the waist, throwing him back against the book shelf, knocking books off along the way. There was a scream from Lisa as more punches were thrown in Dean’s face. Finally Dean got the upper hand, tossing the guy back on the floor and pinning him down. Dean threw much harder punches at the guy. He watched as blood starting spewing from a cut on the guy’s cheek. Lisa begged for Dean to stop, which he ended up doing once he felt like the kid was close to death.

Dean got off the guy and started getting dressed. Lisa was crying as she went to coddle her boyfriend.

“What did you do!?” She yelled at Dean, hitting his thigh with her fists.

He did not answer her, just finished gathering his things and left to the sound of her crying and yelling for help. He was smiling a bloody smile as he walked down the dorm hallway. Students’ gave him weird looks the whole way until he reached the doors to the building. He laughed, threw his fists into the air and yelled proudly.

 

Dean abruptly woke up to a loud noise smacked near his ear. His head sprung up, eyes adjusted and saw his professor and fellow students staring at him.

“Are we disturbing you, Mr. Winchester?” The professor asked.

Dean was a bit out of it until he realized he had fallen asleep in his art history lecture.

“To be honest, yeah.” He replied, students laughed at his remark.

He looked up at his professor; Mr. Novak was his name or something. Mr. Novak’s brows furrowed in anger.

“Well, if we’re disturbing you so immensely I suggest you leave my class.” Mr. Novak said in a deep, gruff voice.

“Gladly, I have to catch up on some beauty sleep anyway; I got these nasty bruises and cuts to get rid of.” Dean said, pointing to his face.

Dean got up from his seat and gathered his things. He didn’t want to be kicked out to be completely honest. He actually loves Mr. Novak’s class, and well, the professor himself wasn’t too bad too look at either. However Dean was more concerned about keeping his grades up to continue using his financial aid.

There is something about Dean that continuously keeps him in trouble. He can never hold his tongue and is always making snide, snappy comments. Maybe he just loves the adrenaline rush of possibly getting in fights; maybe he gets off on it. So once he finished loudly putting his stuff in his bag, which caused Mr. Novak to completely stop teaching due to Dean not only being loud but standing as he did so. Dean had been taking his time gathering his things together. He knew he could have left the class a lot smoother and faster, but when has Dean ever done something smoothly?

“Are you done?” Mr. Novak asked, raising his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean checked around his seat a couple times before throwing his bag over a sore shoulder, “I think so…”

“Good, now can you please leave so I can continue teaching?” The professor motioned back to his classroom, which was a rather full lecture hall.

“Fine fine, I’ll go, jeesh.” Dean said, anger filling his gut.

He walked around students that had pulled themselves closer to their desks to let him by. One single student, Alastair his name was, completely disregarded Dean’s presence. Alastair was an asshole; he and Dean had a fling a few weeks ago and ever since then Dean has not called him back. So Alastair takes any chance he can get to get in Dean’s way.

Dean stopped in front of the stretched out Alastair. Mr. Novak had gone back to teaching, but was still aware of the scene that was about to unfold.

Dean cleared his throat which caught Alastair’s attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I in your way?” The cocky, scummy bastard asked him.

Dean nodded, “well if you could move in just a bit that would be nice.”

Alastair laughed and went back to paying attention to the hesitant talking professor.

Dean was growing irritated. Why the hell did he ever let Alastair fuck him anyway? He knew that Alastair was a control freak that was the creepy stalker type. Dean clenched his fists and kneeled down to Alastair’s height, trying his very best not to interrupt Mr. Novak anymore.

He harshly, but quietly spoke to Alastair, “If you don’t fucking move out of my way I am going to beat your brains in.” 

Alastair smirked and turned towards Dean, “Try me.”

Dean felt fire burn through his eyes, his anger taking over him. He gripped the back of Alastair’s neck and slammed his head against the desk. Alastair grunted at the impact and the whole class gasped at the action.

“Dean!” Mr. Novak shouted, just before Dean could bring up Alastair’s face.

Dean shot his eyes at the professor not knowing he had just left himself wide open to a fist full of Alastair’s bony fingers in his gut. Dean fell back getting stuck between the long connected desks and chairs. Alastair got to his feet and pulled Dean up by his collar, choking him in the process. He threw Dean over the desk in front of the podium to where Mr. Novak was.

It took Mr. Novak time to process the events before he was calling security. The remainder of the students had their phones out capturing the whole fight to share on snapchat or wherever these kinds of videos get posted. Alastair had managed to jump over the desks and straddled the winded Dean on the floor. He was throwing hard punches in Dean’s already damaged face.

Finally security came into the classroom pulling apart the two young adults. Alastair was harder to hold back than the impaired Dean. Dean was a laughing bloody mess, he knew he could get a rise like this out of Alastair, just did not realize how fast he could.

Mr. Novak explained to the security guards what had happened, glancing over at dean multiple times. Dean knew he would be at fault for this. He was the one to threaten Alastair first and started the fighting shenanigans. Both of them were put into handcuffs and ushered out of the classroom. Dean groaned and spat blood at Alastair who swore profusely at him. Dean smirked and looked back at the upset, disheveled professor.

 

Dean was suspended for three days from his college. That was not as bad as he thought it would be. However, Dean was more pissed off than he had been in a long time. He had not found a single moment in time where he wasn’t mad. He got himself into this mess and is now suffering the consequences because of it. His grades are going to falter, but hopefully he can get them back up in no time.

Dean had locked himself in his messy room all day since the incident at school. He was still pretty bloody seeing as he could not bother to clean himself off from the fight. All he wanted to do was get high and have angry sex with someone, but who? He looked through his contacts on his phone, but no one picked his fancy. So he sighed and decided to go out to town tonight.

He left his room to find Sammy standing right outside the door, “Oh, sorry Dean, I don’t want to bother you, but I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie later or something…”

Sammy was shy around Dean, which Dean had felt bad about. They used to be so close when they were younger, but ever since dean found out what alcohol, drugs, and sex were they kind of parted ways.

“Uh…sorry Sammy I’m kind of going out tonight, why don’t you ask dad to watch something with you.” Dean said, scratching at the dry blood on his face that he is glad Sammy did not ask about.

“Dad is asleep on the couch.” Sam looked disappointed, which of course made Dean feel like shit.

Dean sighed and walked past Sam to the living room where John was. He nudged John’s arm, slow snores were interrupted. John opened his eyes and stared at both his sons.

“What?” He asked annoyed, “Can you not see that I’m sleeping here?”

Sam gripped at Dean’s arm, quietly alarming him not to bother John anymore. Dean ignored it.

“Why don’t you take your son out to go watch a movie, you can sleep there.” Dean suggested roughly.

John groaned and looked at his watch, which stated it was only six o’clock.

“Maybe take him out for dinner too.” Dean also pointed out.

Sam looked at John with hopeful eyes.

“Fine okay, Sammy get your shit together.” John said.

Sam smiled at Dean and thanked him. Dean was more excited, he would have the house to himself for a couple hours. Maybe if he met someone out and about tonight, he could bring them home and be as loud as they wanted.

It only took the two of them thirty minutes to get themselves put together and leave the house. Dean watched as they left the drive way just to make sure they were gone before he got into the shower and got himself ready for his night.

He did not wear anything fancy, just his usual combat boots, jeans, a plain shirt, and his army green jacket. Dean looked his face over in the bathroom mirror, a nice bruise outlined his jaw, there was a cut on his nose and lip, and one of his eyes had swollen and bruised just a bit. Great he looked like a hot mess.

Dean went to the shittiest, crummy bar he knew. He was too poor for the higher up ones, but also didn’t fancy them. Plus this bar is so sketchy they let you do drugs right out in the open. This is Dean’s favorite place on earth.

He was already sitting at the bar, with a beer to his lips, looking over the fellow misfits in the joint. You had your usual under age babies all making faces at the taste of alcohol they just downed, the older biker gang ready to fight whoever nudges their shoulders, and then the newbies who are here for the first time. Dean usually likes to go for the newbies, he likes to persuade them to fuck him out in the back or do some blow with him. However Dean was not prepared for who he saw here tonight, Mr. Novak himself.

The professor looked high out of his mind. Dean looked over the scene and saw a couple shot glasses on the table in front of the teacher, papers to be graded,  but also a small square mirror with white stripes of white powder on it. Dean was very surprised, but very intrigued.

The professor was holding onto a half empty glass of beer when Dean strolled over to take a seat in front of him. Mr. Novak didn’t notice his presence at first, so Dean took it upon himself to snort one of the neat, straight lines. Dean’s face contorted to the sharp powder substance.

“Ah man! That is some good shit, fuck.” Dean felt a confidence boost as he looked over the familiar blue eyes.

Finally Mr. Novak looked up from his work; his eyes went wide in realization of who the stranger was.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” He asked very concerned. He looked down at the table and pushed the mirror away in embarrassment.

“I come here often; I think I should be asking what you are doing here?” Dean smiled.

“I uh, I wasn’t—I was just, you know uh…” Mr. Novak stammered gesturing to the drinks, papers, and cocaine.

“Long day?” Dean asked.

The professor sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”

There was a bit of silence in between them. Dean continued sipping at his beer as his high made him feel unstoppable.

“You know you cannot tell anyone about this, right?” The professor spoke up.

Dean smirked, “Sure thing, Mr. Novak, no problem.” Dean bent down and went for another strip of blow.

“Just call me Castiel, I mean at this point it doesn’t really matter.” Castiel said, watching Dean flinch at the cocaine.

Dean snorted and rubbed his nose, “Ah yeah, okay Cas, that’s yeah.” He quickly gave the professor a shorter name, “So since when have you been into cocaine?” Dean asked him.

Castiel laughed, “How do you think I stay so thin and grade all your tests on time?” He retorted.

Dean smiled, “I guess that makes sense. So how come I’ve never seen you around in this place before? Why not just get drunk and high at home?” Dean asked, pretty interested in seeing his teacher out of school, especially at a drug-induced bar.

Castiel shrugged, “Can’t really find someone to fuck at home can you?” He replied smoothly.

Dean was surprised with the answer, his dick twitched at the thought of possibly fucking Mr. Novak tonight. His professor is very unprofessional outside of school; Dean would never have thought he was like this.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dean said with already sharp breaths of arousal. He shifted himself in his seat to face more toward the crowd of people rather than straight at his professor. Dean rubbed at his burning nose again before he asked another question, “So…see anyone you want to fuck?” He asked cautiously.

Castiel laughed, causing Dean to go red. “I don’t know.” the professor looked towards the swarm of people, but back at Dean.

Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on him, but he did not want to look back at the professor, not when he’s blushing.

“Dean,” Castiel started, “How old are you?”

Dean was perplexed by the question, “I’m nineteen, why?”

If Castiel was going to say he’s too young to be in a bar and to be drinking, Dean was going to punch him in the face. That’s not was Castiel did though; he just looked over Dean with a small smirk on his face before he went and snorted the last line of coke.

Castiel got off his chair, pulled on his coat, and collected the papers, “You wanna fuck?” He asked.

Dean literally almost choked. His professor, the one who kicked him out of his classroom this morning, wants to fuck him. This is totally against school policy; however this whole night had been against school policy. First off Dean is underage drinking and snorting coke, he finds his professor snorting coke, and then his professor wants to fuck him. Dean did come out here in the first place to find someone to have angry sex with, so why not just have sex with his professor? Would that be so bad?

“I um…” Dean started.

“C’mon, don’t give me the ‘I’m not gay’ bullshit. I know who you are Dean. I know you like to drink, get high, and fuck, so do you want to fuck or not?” Castiel asked him before looking down at his watch.

Dean got off his chair, “Sure, yeah I want to fuck.” He pulled out some cash and left it on the table before following his professor out the door.

Something betrayed him in his gut. Telling him to not go through with this that this is a bad idea. Did Dean listen? No. Dean wanted to get high and get fucked tonight, who cares who it’s with.

Once outside the building, Mr. Novak was asking Dean where he would like to do this.

“I have the house to myself for a couple hours tonight.” Dean said, sounding juvenile that he’s still living at home.

Castiel grinned, “Okay, I’ll follow you there with my car.” Castiel patted Dean on the shoulder before he got in his car. Dean quickly got in his own, high of off adrenaline and cocaine. He cannot believe he is doing this. His mind was screaming at him, but he told himself to shut up.

Before he knew it, Castiel was walking behind him in his house. Castiel has not even touched Dean yet, not until they reached Dean’s room. The older man looked around the younger one’s room and kept smiling to himself. He looked over Dean’s dorky star wars actions figures, glanced at Dean’s half naked women posters, and at basically the mess his room was.

“Sorry, my maid is on vacation.” Dean joked, closing and locking the door behind him.

Castiel laughed and just turned to look at Dean, “How do you want to do this?” He asked.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, just fuck?”

Castiel laughed at Dean’s naïveté, “Just get on the bed.” Castiel said playfully.

Dean smiled and climbed onto his bed with his back against the mattress and his elbows propping himself up to watch Castiel.

“Listen dude, I am just so pissed off, so if we can have angry, rough sex that would be great.” Dean said as Castiel climbed onto him straddling Dean’s waist.

Castiel could feel Dean’s hard on against his thigh through his jeans, “That’s no problem Dean.” Cas softly kissed Dean’s neck, causing the younger boy to gasp.

“This isn’t weird is it?” Dean asked in between gasps and small moans, rolling his hips up into his professor’s. Dean’s hands smoothed over Castiel’s back.

“What is weird, Dean?” Castiel asked, unbuttoning and removing his white dress shirt revealing a soft, but toned abdomen.

“Fucking my professor? It’s just kinky isn’t it? Like some wet dream coming true.” Lust filled Dean’s gut.

Castiel chuckled, “Kinky? Are you kinky, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked him, feeling Dean’s cock twitch underneath him.

“I can be as kinky as you want me to be, Mr. Novak.” Dean said, licking his lips.

Castiel grinned, “Okay, I’m going to take that challenge.”

Dean grinned back at Castiel. The rougher the sex the better, he thought to himself. Cas slowly stripped Dean down, leaving him only in his boxers. Their lips caught a few times in heated make out sessions, tongues wrapping within each other’s mouths. Moans were exchanged between the two before Dean spoke up.

“Fuck Cas, can you fucking hit me?” Dean asked between moans.

“You like being hit?” Castiel asked, grinding his clothed groin against a barely clothed Dean’s.

Dean had a hard time replying due to the friction. His mouth gaped open and his head fell back, “ughhh I like the…ah god, I like the adrenaline rush, I like the blood.” Dean said roughly grinding back against Cas, who seemed unaffected by the motions. He kept his composure so well.

“Fuck you are kinky huh? You got a blood kink, Dean?” Castiel asked, looking over the already bruised face of Dean.

Dean would never admit it to anyone, so why would he admit it to Castiel? He basically had a hard on when Alastair was done beating the shit out of him earlier. Having a blood kink is so fucking weird though; he’s surprised Castiel didn’t run right off.

Dean was about to reply when Castiel grabbed roughly at his chin, forcing Dean to look straight at him. Castiel gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into Dean’s soft skin.

“Do you want to be treated like shit? You get off on that, don’t you?” Castiel said, stopping his hips.

Dean shook his head yes, unable to answer through the grip Castiel had on his jaw. Castiel smiled at him, quickly taking his hand off of Dean and slapping him hard against the face. A pained grunt fell from Dean’s lips. Castiel grabbed back at Dean’s jaw to pull him back into a glare. Dean’s eyes were filled with so much arousal.

Cas spit in his face, his saliva covering Dean’s cheek and lips. Dean gasped at the action, rolling his hips for some friction. Castiel got off of Dean, a small whimper of protest arose from the younger lad. Castiel picked his tie off the floor and grabbed both of Dean’s wrists, tying them to the bed frame. Dean just watched in interest as Castiel climbed back on top of him, pulling down Dean’s boxers.

Dean hissed as the cool air touched his dick that hung over his stomach. He looked back up at Cas who was taking off his own pants and boxers. This is it, Dean was getting excited, and he was finally going to be fucked. He looked over his professor’s whole body, it was so well toned and slim and that cock of his was so nice and thick. Castiel climbed back over Dean, getting up in Dean’s face looking over his spit.

“You’re a fucking asshole in my class.” Castiel said, Dean was shocked at the new conversation topic.

“Wha—“ Dean was cut off by a sharp blow to his face, his cut on his nose instantly bursting open again and dribbling blood into his mouth. 

“You’re always coming in late.” Castiel said, hitting Dean in the face again.

“You interrupt my class.” Another punch at Dean.

“You’re constantly texting,” Another punch, “And constantly talking,” Another punch, “Constantly wearing too tight jeans that show off your bulge and ass,” Another and another punch.

Dean was gasping for air almost unconscious from the hits, but oh God was he so hard. His vision was blurry through one swollen eye, but he saw Castiel’s eyes blown with lust. Castiel dragged a finger over Dean’s bloody face, placing a finger in his mouth tasting Dean’s blood.

“ugh,” Dean tried to speak, “just fuck me already.” Dean said, he’s pretty sure Castiel chipped one of his teeth.

Castiel smirked and roughly grabbed Dean by the waist, pulling him into his lap. Dean’s arms locked against the restraints. Without warning or preparation Castiel shoved hic cock into Dean’s ass. This is definitely rough because even Dean gasped at the pain. Dean must’ve looked like a huge, bloody embarrassing mess, but he loved how it felt so much.

Castiel pulled out roughly and shoved back in roughly with grunts and gasps, “Oh fuck Dean, you’re so tight.” Cas said hoarsely.

Dean moaned pushing himself against Cas more even though his wrists were practically getting burned by the tie.

Castiel put his hands around Dean’s neck, “Trust me, you’re going to like this.” He told Dean.

Castiel pushed into Dean more and more and kept putting pressure around the boy’s neck. Dean was growing stiff from the inflicted pain, but wouldn’t stop pounding against Castiel. The older man left Dean’s dick alone, he wanted Dean to just come from being fucked in the ass and potentially passing out from being choked. Castiel felt himself drawing near his orgasm. Dean’s back was lifting off the bed and his moans were being compromised from Castiel’s tight grip. Dean could see black dots clouding his vision and warmth filling his stomach. He has never felt this good leading up to an orgasm.

“Cas I—!” Dean hoarsely yelled as he came all over his stomach.  

Shockwaves of post orgasmic bliss pulsated through Dean, until he embarrassingly passed out from the lack of oxygen to his head. Castiel released Dean’s neck and came to his orgasm himself. He pulled out of Dean and untied him. Cas cleaned himself off and got himself dressed, leaving Dean to wake up alone. Castiel had to admit to himself that was one of the best orgasm’s he’s ever had in his life, although going in dry was painful and he definitely felt dirty fucking someone half his age.

 

Dean woke up not too long after Castiel had left. He gasped causing his throat to stutter and cough from an old haunting grip. He was naked and cold, so he dressed himself. As he stood to pull on his boxers he felt pain burst through his body. His ass hurt, his face throbbed, and his neck was under pressure. Dean gave himself a good look in his full length mirror. His face was fucked; there was more swelling, cuts, and bruises from his professor instead of his literal fights with his peers. His professor really did a job over him, this excited Dean.

He was already half hard from staring at all the wounds his professor laid on him. Dean leaned one hand against his door where the mirror hung. Another hand slid into his boxers, pulling at his thick member. He tugged and massaged until he was fully hard and leaking. Dean bit his lip and looked at his bloody, bruised face. Cas gave him those marks, he was his, his play thing. Dean was choking back moans and tears from the possessive thoughts.

Dean’s thumb slid over his slit, dragging precum down his cock to slick it up. All Dean wanted to do after having sex with Castiel was to jerk off for days to the thought of him. Dean heard the house shift with movement. He quickly locked his door, but did not stop jerking off.

He could hear Sam’s laughter and his dad’s rough voice. Dean wanted to ask how the movie and dinner was, but he was already preoccupied. He had to hurry this up if he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Sam’s footsteps came closer to his room, but his dad shushed Sam telling him it was late and that Dean was probably already asleep. Thank god, Dean thought.

With that Dean jumped back into his bed and continued to tease himself for over an hour to the continuous thoughts of Castiel. He stopped every once in a while when he came close to coming. In those short moments of taking deep breaths he would snort some cocaine he had lying around his room. He slowly continued to stroke his dick. It was so overstimulated that the slightest touch had his toes curling and his teeth digging into his lip. He didn’t want to cum, this was just too good.

Dean thought of Castiel again, he thought about being Castiel’s bitch, doing exactly what he asked. He thought about sucking Castiel’s thick cock and swallowing his cum. Dean wanted to be fucked by Castiel all day every day. He did not want to be shown mercy, he wanted to be sore and used. Castiel was soon becoming everything to Dean, and Dean was not scared by this notion at all.

Sharp, short breaths creeped up Dean’s throat, he knew he had to cum. His stomach grew taunt and he became hot and sweaty. His orgasm was building so far down in his gut he thought he was going to die. Finally sweet bliss released itself and Dean saw stars, he thought he came for minutes it was that good.

After coming down from hours of masturbation, Dean lit a joint and spent the rest of the night relaxing. He slept the best he ever has that night, no matter how beaten he was. Castiel filled his dreams, and Dean knew it was his mission to be fucked by Cas at least once every day.

 

Dean dealt with his suspension the way any college student would. You would assume he would be once again getting up to no good, but actually he caught up with all his school work. He spent hours studying, organizing, and completing all the assignments that were overdue.

After spending three consistent days in his room, Dean decided it was time to finally take a shower. He smelled like body order and dick. He gathered clothes for the day and reached the shower across the hall without running into Sammy or his dad. Once the hot water hit his back, he instantly felt a weight off his shoulders.

Dean lifted his toned arms and stretched as much as he could. He cracked his back, his neck, his knuckles, every possible joint in him snapped. He was no longer high or hung over and has not been fucked in over forty eight hours. His dick has been so sore and sensitive since the night he played with it for hours, so he hasn’t masturbated since. At this moment in time you could say that Dean was pure. He was himself, his non -drugged, non-fucked out of his mind self.

Dean didn’t really like being sober or alone. He knew he had a problem that he was avoiding with drug use, drinking, and meaningless sex. When he was back in high school he had no idea what drugs and alcohol were and he was such an honest virgin. He dealt with his feelings the best way he could. He worked out regularly, had a consistent job, and went to school every day.  He avoided being alone as best as he could. Since college started though, the job was lost and he had no effort to work out. He resorted to what all the other kids were up to; using and being used.

However, Castiel was so different. Castiel used him and degraded him. It was probably the worst thing for Dean to ever experience mentally, but Dean loved it so much. He knows he is pure shit, and to be treated like it is refreshing.

Dean exited the shower and wiped down the misty mirror. He looked healthy; he didn’t look dead and disgusting as he usually did. His face was still bruised and battered from Castiel, but he looked healthy. Dean was excited to return back to school today. The only class he had was of course Mr. Novak’s class.

Instead of smoking a joint or snorting a line, Dean decided to take it easy today. He just looked so clear-eyed, it was actually quite beautiful. He dressed himself, brushed his teeth, and put on cologne. Was he trying to impress Mr. Novak? Maybe.

Sammy was already at school by the time Dean was all done getting ready for his own day. His dad was either bar hopping or actually doing his job. Dean took the keys for his baby and headed to campus.

It didn’t take him long to step foot in the  lecture hall. He was early, he was not afraid to admit that. There were only a few other kids in the class and then of course Mr. Novak by his podium. Something was different though. Dean took a seat in the front row directly in front of Mr. Novak, and the professor did catch eyes with Dean, but he was talking to a young woman. Dean couldn’t pick up on the conversation, but it was short and sweet and ended in a kiss. Dean didn’t know how to feel.

“Mr. Winchester!” Mr. Novak said, after the woman had left.

The professor came across from where Dean was sitting. He placed his arms on the desk and leaned towards Dean to have a one on one conversation so the other students couldn’t hear.

“You’re looking better.” The professor stated.

Dean broke eye contact and rubbed at his nose from lack of a powder substance.

“Yeah, I took a shower.” Dean said dumbly, still wondering about the anonymous woman.

“I don’t mean that way of looking better, you just look…awake.” Mr. Novak smiled.

“Yeah…so who was that?” Dean asked, his gut feeling sick.

“Who? The girl? That’s my wife of course.” Mr. Novak said so nonchalantly, as if it didn’t matter he was married and that he was cheating on her.

“You’re married?” Dean asked, feeling betrayed as ever and so much more useless.

“Yeah,” Mr. Novak’s eyes brightened up, he leaned in closer, “We can still fuck, and it’s not a big thing. She doesn’t know, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” His words were so smooth and sly.

Dean is so desperate he hardly cares to hear that Castiel is married. It’s actually not that much of a surprise, but he wished the professor would have told him sooner. Dean feels a little sick from hearing the information, but if he can still fuck the professor, then what’s the problem? He’s right, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

The students slowly piled in the room and Mr. Novak began teaching. Part of the class went by in a blur and Dean was desperate for anything. He wants to be fucked, or he wants to get high. He doesn’t carry drugs on him usually, so his last resort is to get laid. He wants Castiel to fuck him, but he wants it now. He can’t wait till the three hour lecture is over.

Dean perused the classroom and his eyes landed on Alastair who was also back from his suspension. Dean regretted hooking up with Alastair the last time, but the dude isn’t the worst in bed. Dean pulled out his phone, flicked through his contacts and sent a “Bathroom ASAP” message to Alastair. Dean left the class, passing the confused Alastair on the way, knowing that Mr. Novak was staring Dean down.

It didn’t take long for Alastair to find Dean in one of the stalls in the closest bathroom.

“Dean, back for more already?” Alastair’s sickening tone spewed from his lips.

Dean didn’t say anything and got straight to his knees to undo Alastair’s jeans.

“You’re such a whore.” Alastair spoke; he was trying to talk dirty. Dean used to like this kind of talking dirty, but ever since Castiel everything seems less than.

Dean put his warm mouth over Alastair’s hard member. Alastair’s fingers ran through Dean’s short hair, gripping at the roots. Dean was being face fucked, which can be considered being fucked. Sure Dean wanted something more, but he didn’t want to give Alastair his ass again.

It didn’t take long for the grimy guy to come in Dean’s mouth. Some come even dribbled out of Dean’s lips, but he’s a good boy so he swallowed. Alastair went back to class before Dean.

Dean left the stall and stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom after gargling water and washing his face. Castiel is going to be disappointed if he finds out about this. Who is he kidding; of course he’s going to find out about this. He probably won’t want to fuck the used Dean.

There was still another hour and a half left of the class, so Dean returned to the room with a fake pompous attitude. He held his head high, winked at Alastair while promiscuously wiping spit away from his lip with his thumb. Alastair quietly chuckled, catching Mr. Novak’s attention.

“Mr. Winchester, please take your seat.” Mr. Novak said irritatingly, staring Dean down.

Dean obliged and took out his notebook to take notes to pass the time. He knew he had to return to the bar tonight and he knew that Mr. Novak would be there.

 

Dean found himself in another familiar place. It started out much like the night he saw Castiel here for the first time. The professor was sitting in a corner booth in the back of the sketchy bar. Dean slid in the seat across from Castiel and sipped at his beer.

“No coke this time?” Dean asked, smirking.

“Shut up.” Castiel said sharply. He gripped at his glass and looked up at Dean who was taken back by the tone, “You fucked him didn’t you?” He asked.

“Who? Alastair? No, I just sucked his dick.” Dean said absentmindedly like it was no big deal. Because it honestly wasn’t, what was a big deal is Castiel’s marriage.

Cas ran a hand over his stubble, looking away from Dean.

“Okay, there needs to be rules if we’re going to do this.” Castiel said.

“We only fucked once,” Dean chugged the rest of his beer. “And what, you’re like thirty-six. Do you have some sick fascination with teenagers? You think I’m innocent and you just need to fuck that right out of me? Plus you’re fucking married and you’re cheating on your wife! I’m probably not the only student you’ve fucked or _are_ going to fuck and you want to make _rules_!”

Dean didn’t know how he had gotten so pissed off; he was perfectly okay with this situation earlier. He wanted to be fucked by Castiel, Dean wanted him to knock him out,  Dean wanted him to treat him like shit, and he is! He so blatantly is, but now that it is legitimately out in the open, Dean is defending myself.

“Dean, listen.”Castiel sighed, he gripped Dean’s wrist and pulled him to the bathrooms, which isn’t an unfamiliar place for Dean either.

Castiel pulled dean into the single stall bathroom and locked the door.

“First off, I’m only thirty, second off—“ Castiel was still gripping dean’s wrist, he twisted it causing Dean to slam chest first into the door. Castiel had Dean’s arm twisted behind him, causing Dean to grunt. “I know you still want to fuck. I know you Dean, I’ve been watching you since you started the semester a month ago.” Castiel’s hot breath lingered across Dean’s ear, “I know you’re a desperate, drug addicted, depressed teenager, so I just have some propositions.”

The dominance that Castiel was showcasing was killing Dean, and Dean knew he was already hard in his pants.

“I’m all ears.” Dean managed to blurt out.

“I liked what we did the other day. I would like to continue that, but I don’t want you messing around with other people. If you feel the need to release yourself, that’s okay. I just don’t want you fucking other people or sucking off other people.” Castiel’s demands weren’t that insane, Dean was pretty sure he could manage them, so he nodded.

They were still in the same position for a while, and Dean wanted to beg for something, anything.

“Can we…” He began, but Cas interrupted. He abruptly pulled down Dean’s jeans and boxers.

While Dean was pinned against the door Cas unzipped his pants and started to rub his bare boner along Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean could not hold back his moans. He knew it was stupid of them to have this relationship; Mr. Novak is his professor, not a lover. There’s a difference though, there’s Mr. Novak, but then there’s Castiel or Cas. Mr. Novak is professional, he works at the college and is a professor and loves his wife and tries his best to be courteous with the students. Then there’s Castiel, who is dirty, sexy, dominant, and will beat you senseless. Dean likes both, but if he had to choose one…

“Fuck, Dean…” Cas moaned against the hollow of Dean’s neck.

Dean bit his lip, Cas was still grinding against his ass, but Dean’s own boner was smashed against the door receiving its own friction. Dean’s bent back arm began to throb of pain; of course Dean liked it so he pulled against the strain.

“Are you trying to break your arm?” Castiel asked, he chuckled, “That is so hot.”

Dean was breathless, “I have a problem.”

“That you do.” Castiel pushed himself inside of Dean, once again going in dry. It took a couple tries this time to get all the way in due to the tightness.

“Shit,” Cas grunted when he filled Dean, “You’re right.”

Dean creased his eyebrows, “Right about what?” He choked.

“You aren’t the only college kid I fucked,” Cas started a slow thrusting pace, “There was this one girl who was a virgin,” He picked up his speed, slamming a little faster into Dean, “And she was so tight and naïve and it only went on for a week until she went back to church to repent.” His hips hit Dean’s ass cheeks.

“How many?” Dean asked, losing his grip on reality from the bliss.

Castiel was quiet for a bit. All that you could hear in the bathroom was the quiet moans, heavy breathing, and the slapping of skin.

“I don’t know, a handful of students, maybe five. I don’t just fuck everyone.” Castiel huffed, “But you’ve got to be the kinkiest one, I like that.” He started sucking on Dean’s neck to leave a strong, dark hickie.

The fucking only lasted a few more thrusts before Dean’s knees were a withering mess and his come had covered the door in long stripes. Castiel fucked him through his orgasm until he reached his own. He pulled out and his own come had leaked out of Dean’s ass.

“God, you’re so dirty.” Castiel said, looking down at the blissed out Dean.

“It’s okay…I’ll clean my—“ Dean was cut off by a warm sensation, Castiel was licking his own come out of Dean’s asshole.

“Fuck fuck, you’re going to get me hard again.” Dean whined.

Dean could feel Castiel smile. Once he felt as though he had enough he helped Dean pull back on his boxers and pants. They both cleaned themselves up before they decided to head back out to the public.

Outside the bathroom Dean wanted to say more to Castiel. He wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him his schedule and ask him things. For some reason he wanted to know Castiel, but before he could talk Castiel’s phone went off.

Castiel answered it and said it was his wife, Dean was disappointed.

“Hi, honey!” Cas was fishing something out of his jacket pocket, “Yeah I’m on my way home. I was just helping a student out with some extra credit.” He produced Dean with a small baggie of cocaine.

Dean was shocked, he felt like a prostitute. Castiel paid him in drugs because he knew Dean would stick around longer if he did.

Castiel covered his phone for a second, “It’s yours, and you earned it, especially for last time.” He returned to his phone call and left the bar, leaving Dean more confused than ever.

 

Dean felt disgusting and once again he looked it. He returned home to find a drunk John in the kitchen rummaging through pots and pans. Sam was at the kitchen table trying to complete his school work. The scene saddened Dean, he hated that his brother had to deal with their clumsy, alcoholic father alone. When Dean hadn’t been in college he would take Sammy out, take him away from the situation. However, now, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

Sam looked at Dean with a soft and gentle smile, “How was your day?” He asked.

Dean sighed and took the seat next to Sam, trying to avoid their father, “long.”

“Yeah, you look tired…and smell awful.” Sam said, brightening his smile.

“Shut up!” Dean laughed and softly shoved his brother.

John mumbled something and grabbed his keys, boy was Dean happy he was leaving.

“I’m going to get cleaned up and let’s watch a movie together, forget about your school work for a while.” Dean got up from where he was seated and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

“I’ll make some popcorn!” Sam shouted from the kitchen, Dean smiled to himself.

Dean took a long awaited shower, he thought over the things Castiel had said to him. Could this relationship actually be a bit more manipulative than he thought? There’s one thing about being kinky in the bedroom, but once someone shows real signs of being possessive then it must be a trap.

Dean cursed himself and climbed into the shower. There was lukewarm water streaming out of the shower head. The house was never fully repaired, the water tank is hitting its last few months, along with many other things. He could literally feel the dirt melt right off of him. His face was still a little sore, but now his arm was throbbing.

In all reality Dean knows he shouldn’t be with Castiel, but when has Dean ever done anything to better himself? Sure he’s going to college, but he doesn’t know what he wants to do.

Dean was getting aggravated. He vigorously scrubbed at his skin, finished shampooing his hair and conditioning it, and then shut off the valve.  

He toweled himself down and exited the shower. His previously worn clothes were scattered everywhere. Sammy was waiting for him, so he threw on the old boxers, which smelled awful and joined his brother to watch a wholesome movie.

 

It’s been a couple days since Castiel and Dean had fucked. Dean wasn’t too sure how he felt anymore. He knew he wanted to fuck Cas more than anything, but he was pacing himself. He started giving himself and Castiel some space. Hell, Castiel didn’t even have Dean’s cellphone number.

Dean was too carried away with his thoughts; he didn’t even notice the class had ended. He even forgot he was sitting in a classroom, let alone, Mr. Novak’s class.

Students slowly started leaving the classroom, Dean decided to stay after and talk with the professor. He waited until everyone had left to make his move.

“So…” Castiel said slowly, “Are you ignoring me? Did I come on too strong?”

Dean bit his lip, “I am just really confused…”

Castiel met Dean at his desk, “Tell me about it.”

Dean was scared to meet the older man’s eyes, “Okay, I’m nineteen and like,” Dean was nervous, he didn’t know how to explain his feelings, “You know me, and I hate that I have to justify myself all the time like this, but I am an awful person. I am an awful big brother, son, and lover. I choose to fuck myself up, I do drugs and fuck and all these terrible people. Honestly, I feel like you’re going to fuck me up worse than I could myself.” Dean was getting a little emotional, “You’re already messing with my head, but the sad thing is…I want more.” He finally looked up to Mr. Novak’s eyes.

The professor was just staring down at Dean. The thickness of silence was torturing. Mr. Novak turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“Listen, I’m sorry, fuck I didn’t mean—“ Dean was surprised though, Mr. Novak locked the door instead and turned the blinds closed on the small glass window.

“Dean,” came the deep gravelly voice, “Don’t apologize for your feelings.”

Dean was unsure of what the professor was doing, however he gestured for Dean to come to the front of the room. The professor leaned up against his own desk and waited until Dean was in front of him, then suddenly, he got on his knees.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. Mr. Novak started undoing Dean’s fly.

“I am going to show you how much you mean to me.” He said. Dean was slowly getting hard, but was flustered.

“Blowing someone off doesn’t show how much you care about them.” Dean was arguing.

Castiel frowned while he ever so gently pulled down Dean’s jeans. The younger boy was left in his batman covered boxer briefs. Dean blushed and Castiel smiled, raising a hand to caress the hardening member of Dean’s. His breath hitched at the clothed contact. Castiel did this slow tender motion for a couple of more minutes, enough to get Dean’s knees weak. He then pulled down the batman patterned boxers and kissed Dean’s dick.

Castiel then took Dean in his mouth and sucked him smoothly; he reveled in the small noises that came from the younger man.

This was actually the slowest Castiel has been. Maybe this is how he fucks his wife, passionately.

“This feels good; I forgot what it feels like to not be rough.” Dean said, Castiel hardly spoke a word, but continued on taking him.

Dean felt Castiel’s tongue glide over his head and down his shaft. Castiel also had his fist around the base of Dean’s cock, slowly pumping it. He could feel how the back of Castiel’s throat felt, how he would take him all the way down.

Dean knew he couldn’t be loud. He held in his moans, his breathing ragged. His fingers found their way in the curls of Castiel’s hair.

Dean was unsure of how long Castiel was sucking his dick, because the next thing he knew someone was knocking on the door asking about a class and trying the knob. Dean’s nerves shot through him and he tried to pull his pants back up, but Castiel stopped him. He wanted to finish what he started. It didn’t take long for Dean to actually come, just a few more flicks of Castiel tongue and he was shooting his load down the professor’s throat.

They then cleaned themselves up and before Dean slung his bag over his shoulder he took Castiel by the chin and kissed him deep and chased the taste of himself. They both smiled at one another before the professor opened the door to many students waiting in the hall.

“Well thanks for the extra help, Mr. Novak!” Dean said, covering up the questions of why the door was locked when a student and a teacher were alone together.

“No problem, Mr. Winchester, if you have any more questions you can email me.” Students passed by the teacher into the classroom, some glancing in between the two of them.

Dean winked, “Will do.”

 

Dean’s worries were still apparent. Just because Castiel sucked him off gently does not mean that he’s still a good guy. Dean hated this, he hated everything. He had to get out of town he had to get rid of his feelings, especially the feelings for his professor.

Over the course of the next few weeks he hadn’t spoken to Mr. Novak. He skipped the classes, made sure he memorized his schedule so he wouldn’t run into him. He did everything he could to avoid the pervert.

However, while Dean came home one day from college he thought he was arriving to an empty home. He knew John was away, because of the empty driveway, and Sammy was still in school. He sucked on his cigarette as he entered the home. It was quiet, nothing to be skeptical of, but once he opened his bedroom door he was attacked.

A heavy body pinned Dean against the ground. His arms were held back and his knees were rammed up close to his chin. The definition of being uncomfortable was Dean’s situation.

“Get the fuck off of me!” He screamed, cigarette dangling in between his chapped lips.

“Dean,” Castiel huffed, he fucking knew it, “Why the fuck are you avoiding me! I’ve given you everything you wanted!” He twisted Dean’s arm tight much like the night in the bathroom at the bar.

Dean caught his breath from the sharp pain, he grunted, “Because you’re a sicko!” His cigarette fell out of his lips.

Castiel quickly grabbed it off of the old outdated shag carpeting; he took a drag of it himself.

“You’re delusional; I treat you like a king.” Castiel spat at him, blowing smoke in Dean’s face.

Dean coughed and tried to get the middle aged man off his back, “A king!? You basically broke my face and paid me with coke when you fucked me! You’re disgusting.” Dean was livid.

Castiel kept quiet for a few moments, the quiet of the house was making Dean’s ears metaphorically bleed. “You think I broke your face?” he asked calmly, Dean peered at him as best as he could through the corner of his eye. “You don’t even know, kid.”

Dean felt heat come closer to his face and before he knew it the cigarette was searing through his skin right on his cheek. He squirmed and tried pushing himself off the floor, but Castiel kept a tight grip on his skull.

Dean was cursing up a storm and slight tears were leaving his eyes, “Fuck fuck stop!” He begged.

Castiel scoffed and took the cigarette off of Dean’s cheek; he stubbed it out in the green carpet. Dean was shaking, mostly from anger, but more from pain.

“You’ve got it easy, Dean. So fucking easy. You don’t have a wife that you have to slowly fuck every night, who is begging for a baby and is asking you to pay the bills. You don’t have the feelings I have! The feelings I fuck into my students every semester. How dare you to judge me because you think you know everything! That’s insane!” Castiel was practically spitting in his face from anger.

Dean was crying at this point, an ugly cry as his face was still burning. He felt the weight of Castiel on him shift and felt hands starting to pull down his jeans.

“NO! Stop!” Dean screamed and was throwing himself harder against the ground to try and get leverage.

He heard the belt buckle of Castiel’s pants clank undone, and then a zipper, but then a loud snapping of what sounded like the breaking of a skull busted in the room.

The weight of Castiel flew off of him and Dean hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see a wobbly John holding tightly onto a baseball bat.

Dean has never seen such a look in his father’s eyes. He quickly scooted towards his bed and took in the whole scene in front of him.

John stood in the door way, Castiel was limp against the wall with a bleeding head. Dean then looked back up at his half drunken father who then made eye contact with his son.

“You’re welcome.” He slurred, he left the room to call the police oh so casually.

Dean could not believe what has happened. He never saw this coming, he thought he was going to casually fuck a professor, get an A in a class and move on with his college career.

Everything after that went by in a hazy blur. The police showed up along with an ambulance, they asked Dean’s father questions, and took Castiel’s body away on a stretcher and took him to the hospital to be sure he wasn’t dead. Then they asked Dean questions, about everything. So he told them everything, he had nothing to hide. His father wasn’t proud of his son’s confessions, but was sure to get him some help. Sammy came home in tears and was calling for dean to make sure he was okay. He had to see his older brother in such a fucked up situation.

In result they pressed charges; Dean was kicked out of college for going against the code of conduct. His father issued and paid for Dean to go to rehab for his drug addiction. In the meantime Castiel begrudgingly turned out fine, but served time for his wrong doings, also causing his wife to leave him while coincidentally bearing a child.

Dean was slowly getting better and always had a reminder on his face to never fuck himself over again. The cigarette burn might be a brutal memory to others, but for dean it was a chance to start over. A clean slate, a clean mind, and a clean conscious.


End file.
